


Last Dab

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Anime, Bands, Canon Gay Character, Cousins, Drama, Family Drama, Fights, Flirting, Friendship, Future Fic, Inspired by Dirty Dancing (1987), Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild Language, Musicians, Narcissism, Pining, Revelations, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Years later and Taira Getta still hasn’t given up his pursuit of Kirishima Roa. All this time, the superstar’s cousin has watched in helpless silence. But after a brutal argument between her two bandmates, she can stay silent no longer.
Relationships: Kirishima Roa & Kirishima Romin, Kirishima Roa/Ohdo Yuga, Kirishima Roa/Taira Getta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Last Dab

Last Dab

Author’s Note: Wrote this because I wanted to touch on Romin and Getta’s friendship, based off of her sad concern for him in episode 18. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Unresolved Roa x Getta.

Summary:

Years later and Taira Getta still hasn’t given up his pursuit of Kirishima Roa. All this time, the superstar’s cousin has watched in helpless silence. But after a brutal argument between her two bandmates, she can stay silent no longer.

* * *

“Roa, I’ve stood by! It’s one thing to treat me like your servant! We’re family! But Getta, he…Getta worships the ground you walk on!”

“And I’m supposed to care? The faster Getta-chan drops this, we can all move on! Really, how is this your problem exactly?”

The guitar string snapped. For once, she shoved _him_ up to the window. “Getta is my friend! He should be allowed to be happy!”

“Oh? Okay! And your plan to do that is to make me embrace my inner homosexual? No thanks! It’s. Not. Going. To. Work. ROMIN!”

As if dabbing in public and acting flirtatiously toward Yuga weren’t strong hints or peak gay energy!

Romin had to ease up. She was shaking.

No. That wasn’t her shaking!

Was – was it Roa?

“You’re not playing with his feelings for the amusement…You’re trying to pressure Getta into hating you.” Romin began to arrive at the truth.

“Well, I hate him,” Roa put plainly.

“You _love_ him! Omigod, and you’ve been awful to him _because_ you love him!”

Roa sneered. His cousin _could_ follow his musical pitch!

It was no excuse for the abusiveness. Still, as much as he struggled not to make it about himself (which wasn’t very much), he’d persuaded himself the situation was worse on him than the pain he was feeding Getta.

The hustle earned him a backstage pass to Hell.

“Why, Roa?”

“So he won’t end up with a dick like me,” Roa put just as plainly.


End file.
